East (The Walking Dead)
|teleplay = Channing Powell |story = Scott M. Gimple Channing Powell |director = Michael E. Satrazemis |music = "It's All Over" by Johnny Cash |length = 43 minutes |guests = *Jason Douglas as Tobin *Austin Amelio as Dwight *Katelyn Nacon as Enid *Ann Mahoney as Olivia *Rich Ceraulo as Jiro *Stuart Greer as Roman *Daniel Newman as Daniel |prev = Twice as Far |next = Last Day on Earth | season_article = The Walking Dead (season 6) | episode_list = List of The Walking Dead episodes }} "East" is the fifteenth and penultimate episode of the sixth season of the post-apocalyptic horror television series The Walking Dead, which aired on AMC on March 27, 2016. The episode was written by Scott M. Gimple and Channing Powell, and directed by Michael E. Satrazemis. Plot While Alexandria is locked-down against the Savior threat, Carol flees and is caught by a Savior patrol who want to use her to get into the community. She appears to beg them not to kill her, playing the role of a terrified and weak woman, but is in reality begging them not to make her kill them. She then shoots them with a machine pistol from inside her coat sleeve, but one survives and pursues her on foot. Rick and Morgan find the site of the incident, and follow a blood trail they believe is Carol's, until Morgan sends Rick back due to his murderous reaction toward a non-hostile survivor. Meanwhile, Daryl hunts Dwight to avenge Denise and is followed by Glenn, Michonne, and Rosita. Michonne and Glenn then split up from Rosita and Daryl, heading in the opposite direction. While they are stopped and talking, a group of Saviors surrounds and captures them. Back in Alexandria, Maggie asks Enid for help with something, which turns out to be cutting her hair. When Enid asks if Maggie likes it, she starts screaming out in pain and drops to the floor in agony. Rosita and Daryl find out that Michonne and Glenn have been captured, and while they try to rescue them, Dwight and one of his Savior members sneak up behind them. Dwight says "Hi Daryl", then shoots him. Reception Critical reception The episode received generally positive reviews from critics. It holds a 68% positive rating with an average score of 7.1 out of 10 on the review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes. The critics' consensus reads: "'East' meanders quite a bit, but it also makes room for some thrills and leaves viewers with a huge cliffhanger leading into the season finale." Matt Fowler from IGN gave it a 7 out of 10 and positively commented on Rick, Morgan, and Carol's storyline, but questioned that several characters left Alexandria to go after the Saviors. Zack Handlen of The A.V. Club gave the episode a "B" grade. Bryan Bishop and Nick Statt of The Verge gave it a more negative review, criticizing what they saw as "lazy" writing. Bishop wrote that the bloody cliffhanger ending in which Daryl appeared to be shot was "a cheap, transparent gimmick intend to shock the show’s loyal audience, and nothing more." Ratings The episode averaged a 5.8 rating in adults 18-49, with 12.384 million viewers overall. References External links *"East" at AMC * * Category:2016 American television episodes Category:The Walking Dead (TV series) episodes